


You're Not Fooling Me

by autobotsrolloutx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, another coffee shop AU, dan is a space nerd who comes in for coffee, phil is the barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotsrolloutx/pseuds/autobotsrolloutx
Summary: Dan is a cheesy space nerd who comes into the coffee shop just to see the hot barista.Phil is very open about being gay and thinks it's a good idea to write pickup lines on a very cute and mysterious boys cup.\It's like Phil's diary entree about his experience with Dan.





	You're Not Fooling Me

Phil's Point of View: 

      My boss Cat has left me in charge for the rest of the night, yikes. But, the one person I'm excited for is this guy, his name is Daniel. He's practically the opposite of me, he has the opposite sided fringe, he wears black, and he's left-handed. Yes, I know kinda creepy, but he comes here every day at exactly 4:30 pm and orders the same thing. Black Roast, No Sweeteners, yes I memorised it. But, the best thing about this man is his smile, he has this really cute dimple and he has really great teeth and I will never get a guy like this. Oh, I should stop writing cute guy coming in. 

"Hello, can I get a black roast, with no sweeteners?" How have I lasted this long his voice is so crisp but also soft. I wish I could hear his voice more often.

"Y-Yeah and what's the name for it?" Of course, I know his name, I just want to hear his voice. ?"

"Daniel please." The way he says Daniel is so perfect it just fits in with his posh voice. 

"Will that be all for you?" I really want to hear his voice more often. 

"Yes." Man, I really wish he'd answer in longer sentences. 

"Okay, It'll be out in a minute."

"Thank You, Phil." My name just came out of his mouth. My name, and it sounded perfect.

Then I got onto making his coffee. But, I did something different to it. I wrote a pickup line, but not any pickup line, because Dan loved space. So I need a space pickup line. I scrolled through my phone until I found the perfect one. Then, all I did was write it one his cup. 

**Do you work for NASA because you're out of this world. Love, Philip (Coffee Guy :P)**

Then I witnessed the cutest thing as I handed him his coffee. He turned beet red and talked a bit more. 

"Hey sorry Phil, I'm not gay though."

These words tore into my heart and I felt sick. So I ran as best I could with my wobbly knees and made it to the break room. I felt safe hiding in the cupboard until I heard the door open. I knew it was him, we were the only two people in the cafe at the time.

"um I didn't mean it like that." His voice is the last thing I want to hear.

"O-O-Obviously y-you did." Did I really just trash talk my crush? Ohno this can't be good. 

"Well, I'm not completely not gay actually. You didn't let me finish, 'cause i'm bisexual."

"I'm an idiot."

"I love you Phil." 

Did he really just say he loved me? This is crazy, the three words in the back of a breakroom.

"I l-love you too Daniel."

"Phil?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yes. Can we hang out tonight? I can just close up." 

"Let's Go!"

"Let's go to Tesco!"

The that's how the date happened. We went to Tesco and he kissed me. We were just standing in the cereal isle when he kissed me right by the Crunchy Nut portion. 

-Two Years Later-

Dan and I have recently started making youtube videos together. We have a fanbase but we're both scared to tell our audience about being in a relationship. But, we're happily dating and I just recently bought an engagement ring. Goodbye diary, I don't need to write in you anymore. I have Daniel Howell to love and tell my secrets to. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and check out my other fics.  
> Please comment it helps my crippling self-esteem ,':|


End file.
